Paper Luigi: Relics of Royalty
by KrazyKoldKyurem613
Summary: When Mario and Peach get kidnapped while they are assisting an archaeological dig and the foretold return of a true evil made Everyone have no other choice but to turn to the next best thing, even if he is far from courageous as his missing brother...This story doesn't seem much at first but later on...It will break your heart and make you cry.
1. The Lost Legend

**A/N this is my very first story so if you dislike this at all whatsoever then don't even bother commenting your dislikes. So STUFF IT. You hear me?!**

**Anyways, hope you like it.**

**Copyright to Luigi and any other major characters in the Mario series belong to Nintendo.**

Paper Luigi:

Symbols of Royalty

Prologue: The Royal Legend

_Once upon a time, or maybe twice,_

_There was once a Kingdom that was ruled by a generous and kind king. The king cared about all of his people by bestowing wealth to poor souls, joining his community in celebrations, assisting people at every turn._

_The King had __12__ children. __6__ sons and __5__ daughters, who each owned and cared for a part of this fine kingdom._

_However, the King and his children became selfless because of the fact that had no mother. His wife, the Queen had disappeared to places unknown. No one had ever found her and the King and his children had gave up hope and assumed that she had seemingly died of natural causes, making the king and his children become uncaring of his own welfare. Aside from their loss, the King and his children had still managed to keep their kingdom thriving and living in their land of peace. It had seemed that nothing could ever possibly happen to their fare kingdom._

_But something did happen._

_It came._

_The sky turned black as darkness itself and lightening cataclysm rained down upon the kingdom, heralding the coming of a malevolent evil, intent on gaining power from the king._

_The King wanted to keep his heirs, the 9 children, alive to take his kingdom one day._

_So, the King challenged the Evil._

_Alone._

_The Evil had tortured him with dark visions of deaths and sadness, As he tried to subdue him._

_The King however despite the situation would not give in to the darkness, as he, with the last of his strength, called upon ancient magical arts, which was the same power the evil had been searching for. With the magic, he sealed the demon away and split his ancient magic and enchanted them into relics of superiority, which only those with greatest strengths can obtain and use. Those relics were given to his __12__ children to inherit his legacy._

_And with that, He died._

_Week changed into months, Months turned into years, years had became centuries as the people had forgotten their old ways and had kept living in peace, as the evil was gone, and was lost into the pages of legend._

_This piece I, the temple guardian Merlamar just spoke is the only part known today._

_As for the Kingdom today? It lives in peace as it had nearly a millennium ago._

_However, the peace will soon be disrupted by a forgotten evil, __as predicted in a prophecy for centuries._

_Which brings us to our unexpected green hero, about to go on an unexpected journey._

_...Or will shortly._

* * *

_In an unknown place..._

It is time.

For millenniums and long painful, centuries it has been since _he_ was sealed away.

Thousands of years it has been since the 12 had sealed _him_ away in hopes of removing evil completely from the world.

However, _his_ seal had its own leaks.

For years _he _has been reincarnating _his_ evil into own evil minds to attempt to take over the universe in _his_ stead, which all attempts have failed.

_His_ manifestations have always been powerful in their own ways, yes but they were always defeated by what _he _describes it as "two shining lights".

Every time on of _his_ creations have been destroyed their souls have been sent back to _him_.

_His _creations are a part of him.

A evil witch bent on domination through a green star, his essence.

A vengeful pupil that took her place as a megalomaniacal mastermind, his hate.

A master of dimensions and insane author of the Dark Prognosticus, his chaos.

A monstrous king spoken in prophecies many, his strength.

A bat king who rose to power through nightmares, his mind.

these shall be the ones.

Their souls scream in anguish and absolute hatred in lamenting their failures.

But now it is my turn.

My mission...break _his_ seal.

But first, I believe I cannot do it alone. Yes, I believe the "Two Shining Lights" will be smothered by those who have fallen to them.

I will bring back vengeance against them.

I will revive their old enemies.

I will put out the last lights.

I WILL DESTROY THEM!

_HE_ WILL DESTROY THEM!

_**THEY WILL DESTROY THEM!**_

**WE ALL WILL DESTROY THEM!**


	2. A Day In The Life

**A/N: Did you guys like my intro? Anyway here is more to the story. Review if you want to.**

**By the way, at certain scenes in my fanfic I will leave website links to songs you can listen to at that specific scene it really sets the mood. :) Anyway, BACK TO ADVENTURE! :D**

"Person talking"

'Person's thoughts'

**Luigi and any major Mario Character is owned by Nintendo.**

Paper Luigi:

Symbols of Royalty

Prologue: A Day in the Green Man's Life.

It was a somewhat cloudy day today in the Mushroom Kingdom, Which meant it was about to rain. Yet, the people of the kingdom, the hard working Toads, were not troubled by the oncoming rain clouds today. It was a normal day for the people of Toad Town.

But today will be very different for a certain green individual.

Deep within Forever Forest, a forest so dark and mysterious it befuddles travelers who pass through it, through the former Boo Woods, Once the haunt of the evil poltergeist King Boo, lies a house on a bare hill. Not a haunted gloomy house but a rather vibrant house of green and white colors, with green-trimmed windows, a green shingle roof, and a bright white finish on the house, and a fancy cobblestone fence and a gate that only the wealthy would have. Beside that gate stood a mailbox with the name "L. Mario" painted on it.

Yes, this is home to the younger Mario Brother, Luigi.

Suddenly, a somewhat tired Paratroopa had flown down to the mailbox. The Paratroopa had a light blue shell with somewhat large wings and brown boots, Also wearing a leather pilot helmet, carrying a mailbag. His name was Parakarry and he is a famous mailman well known for assisting Mario with the battle against Bowser for the Star Rod. But now he just delivers mail for the Mushroom Kingdom.

"MAIL CALL!" he called up to the house, then flew away to another person's home.

Instead of our man in green coming to pick up the mail, a pale ghost-like dog with a sloppy tongue and a red collar bounded excitedly down from the house on the hill while barking all the way and passed through the gate in an attempt to get Parakarry. But he was too late. Parakarry had already left.

This dog was the mischievous Polterpup, a ghostly dog-creature from Evershade Valley, a dark but friendly valley full of peace loving ghosts. The ghosts were once changed to dangerous spirits because of the shattering of the Dark Moon, a giant purple crystal in the shape of a crescent moon. The moon was what kept the ghosts sane. But, Polterpup was unfazed by this change, he only loved messing around with Luigi when our green hero took it upon himself to help piece the Dark Moon back together. Polterpup only wanted to be man's best friend or, in this case, man's best dead friend.

Of course, Luigi loved the ghostly little hound and adopted him. As like most dogs, Polterpup dislikes mailmen and has a friendly grudge against Parakarry because he cannot ever seem to get the flying mailman, much to his chagrin.

Polterpup whined at not being able to catch the mailman. Despite this he padded his way over to the mailbox and jumped and opened the lid, then grabbed Luigi's daily Koopa Kronicle and letters in his mouth, the bounded back up to the house, intent on being a faithful dog by bringing mail to his Master.

_Song: Mario's House: Super Paper Mario_

_go watch?v=uTQmf_lrxq4_

Polterpup weaved his way through his doggie door (although he doesn't really need it), the Living Room, the Kitchen, down a hall and then through his master's bedroom door. He then set the mail down at the foot of his master's bed. He then barked to wake up his sleeping master. It was near afternoon anyways.

But he wasn't responding, he was deep in a dream.

_Stop Music_

_It was a cold morning in this wooded area, as I sat in front of a crackling bonfire, attempting to warm up my chilled body. It was morning sure, but I could not see much light in this thick forest. My other friends were doing they're own thing as my body warmed. My green haired familiar Koopa friend nearby was nodding off asleep from me waking him up early while my Boo friend across from me was chugging back a bottle of Chuckola Cola like a morning espresso. My other Shaman friend to the right of me was looking into the fire, probably contemplating what was possibly going to happen next. A masked friend was cooking a hot dog wiener on a stick over the fire. Two of my other friends were inside my green tent, doing who knows what. Lastly, a strange woman with a shoulderless robe stood beside me, as if she was guarding me from danger._

"_Brrrrrr!" I said while rubbing my arms up and down myself to create friction in a attempt to warm up._

_Are you cold master? The woman beside me questioned. "Please, don't call me master. You are a friend, not a servant" I responded while curling up into a ball, pulling my legs to my chest to conserve heat. The woman looked sad like I had insulted her. "I was born to serve a master, and you are my master!" she pleaded to me. _

_I shook my head and looked back to the fire. "I'm mostly scared, to be honest" I said. The Boo lady across from me took a swig from her beverage and spoke with a accented slur "Yeahp, who wouldn't be. I can't blame ya. We's bein' going into a big fight. It ain't gonna bes a breeze." the green haired Koopa nodded and fixed his familiar thick rimmed glasses. "For sure, at this point we can only hope to survive." I nodded, I believed in what the Koopa said, this fight we are going to have shortly will be terror inducing and very grueling. We were facing a Archfiend after all._

"_Yes, we must prepare to face-_

SHHHHHHHHLLLLLUUUUUUUURRRRRRRP!

I woke up to wet feeling of a sloppy tongue slobbering all over me, trying to get my attention. "Alright Polterpup alright! I'm getting up".

I groggily sat up to and rubbed my bleary eyes to see my blankets a mess 'most likely from me rolling in bed last night. I can never seem to relax in bed'. As I sat up I saw my room looking rather nice compared to my bed. My room had nice green wallpaper with a small ? Block lamp on my night table and pictures of me and Mario in family photos when we were tykes on a book shelf with books somewhat neatly ordered on my shelf, and with that, every thing looks nice and perfect-

wait... why is there a chewed up pair of slippers on my bedroom floor...?

…...'Polterpup you crazy little'...!

"Oh geez not again Polterpup!" I said with frustration. At this response, Polterpup lowered his head in guilt, admitting that he chewed up my THIRD pair of slippers. _'Oh well, at least he is sorry about it'_. I thought, calming down from my small outburst. Then I noticed the newspaper on the floor and some other mail. 'This will make up for what Polterpup did, the faithful little doggie he is. Sure he can be a nuisance sometimes like he used to be, but he is still the lovable dog anybody would love to own.

"Oh thanks for the mail Polter. You're a good little doggie! This will make up for what you did".

Hearing this made Polterpup become happy and beaming with pride, as he came over and started licking my hand. _'I could never have a better pet, even if he sometimes wrecks my stuff'_ I thought as I got up out of bed. "Cm'on Polter, let's get breakfast before the day is gone!" I said jokingly, noticing the time was 10:30.

When I got to the kitchen, I didn't really feel like cooking up something for myself, so searched my cupboards for Me and Mario's favorite cereal: Mari-O's. An awesome brand of cereal made to promote Mario's heroics's among people. _'I hope one day that they will make a cereal brand named after me. Something like Luig-I's or something'_. I fantasized about. I then heard Polterpup whining and saw him with his bowl in his mouth. "oh sorry Polter. I'll go and get you some food". Surprisingly, Polterpup asks for food even though he doesn't really need any. I just give him food to show that I love and care for him. His food you ask? Gold Bones of course!

I got up and walked over to Polterpup's Gold Bone Jar to see that it is empty. "Sorry Polter, were all out of Gold Bones. I'm going to have to go and get some from Evershade Valley today". I said to Polterpup who happened to whine in sadness, but brightened up at hearing about Evershade Valley. "We'll go there after I'm finished eating breakfast okay Polter?" I told to Polterpup who, was excited at the prospect of going back to Evershade Valley.

As I go ready to go to Evershade with Polterpup, I decided to wear my trademark plumbing overalls, my lime green shirt, my leather shoes, and my favorite green cap with a big green 'L' emblem on it.

Wearing this outfit makes me feel like a true hero. Anyways, I also decided to bring my Dual Scream, a upgrade to my old Gameboy Horror. It's got two screen's, a few button's on it and like the Gameboy Horror, it can be used to communicate with Professor E. Gadd, an old friend of Luigi's who was helped by Luigi in his ghost research.

"Alright Polterpup, let's contact E. Gadd so he can prepare the Pixelator to bring us to Evershade".

The Pixelator is a teleporting invention of E. Gadd's that can transport anything through appliances with screens on them. Namely, television sets. "Okay, it's calling.".

I waited a moment as I kept listening for anybody to pick up.

The call was answered by a ghost from Evershade, it was a light blue-ish ghost with a slender body frame and long arms wearing a pinkish hair ribbon on her long blue-ish hair. This Evershade ghost was Hilda, E. Gadd's lab assistant and good friend of Luigi's. She was a Hider Ghost, ghosts well known for being speedy and the ability to hide in things and play means games of hide-and-seek. But Hilda was not much of a hide-and-seeker like most Hiders.

"Hey Luigi! how have you been?" she greeted her best friend cheerily. "I've been great Hilda how about you?" I asked back. "Wonderful! So what's up?" "Do you need something?" she asked wonder why Luigi called. "I need to go to Evershade to get some Gold Bones for Polter. We're all out." I explained to Hilda, who smiled at hearing my (or rather Polterpup's) situation. "That is not going to be a problem, since the last time you ran out, I have been collecting Gold Bones for Polter so he you don't

have to run off searching for some!" she said as she showed them a bag full of them to Polter, who looked at the bag like he just found the Holy Mushroom Grail.

"Wow thanks Hilda! You're saving me a lot of work!" I exclaimed as I saw the large amount of Gold Bones in that potato sack.

"No problem!" "I'll send you over through the Pixelator now" she spoke as she hung up here call and activated the Pixelator.

At Luigi's House, his TV flickered on and turned into a vortex which broke down Luigi and Polterpup into pixel cubes and absorbed them through the portal and over to E. Gadd's Research Bunker and were then pieced back together.

* * *

_Song: Professor E . Gadd's Lab: Luigi's Mansion_

_go to: watch?v=vya98zFU1uU_

"Hey Luigi, you made it!" Hilda said happily as she hugged Luigi, who hugged her back in return.

"Aww hi there Polterpuppie you little adorable puppy chow!" she squealed as she picked up Polterpup, who gave her a sloppy tongue kiss in return for the praise.

"Okay Polterpup, here's you're Gold Bones you that have been calling you' re name for a while, you little cutie" she spoke with adoration towards Polterpup as she hauled a huge potato sack full of Gold Bones over to Polterpup, who as soon as he saw the gargantuan amount of shiny bones, he passed out from pure glee. "Anyway, E. Gadd wants to see you Luigi." Hilda said. _'Huh, other than to say _"hi"_ he must have something to tell me'._ "Okay, where is he, Hilda?" I asked, wondering where E. Gadd is in The Lab. The Lab was part of the Gloomy Manor, an old somewhat destroyed mansion which was similar to my 'mansion' I won in a 'contest'. Gadd had decided to set up his place to stay in here because of it's large space and it's home to native ghosts. The Lab had some science experiment tables like the ones in a Biology classroom at a school and multiple devices i have no clue what half of them actually are. The walls had their same old worn wallpaper and that hole in the wall was STILL there. The chalkboard had strange designs of something that looked a lot like the Dual Scream except it had- I could not finish seeing what it actually was when Hilda came over and flipped the chalkboard over.

"What are you doing Hilda?" I asked looking at her with a questionable look. Hilda had suddenly become all nervous at the question and said with a seemingly innocent smile. "Oh...uh...heehee nothing important Luigi" I raised an eyebrow at this and stared at her. Hilda then started sweating while obviously trying to not break down. _'Suuuurrre it was nothing important' _I thought with sarcasm_. _I decided to drop it as Hilda wasn't saying anything anyways so I started looking around the lab once again. Lab was somewhat messy, with ghost research papers, the Pixelator, messy filing cabinets, and a shifting p-pile o-of pa-pa-per bes-s-side m-m-me...

I think I just visibly paled in the face. "AYAYAYAYAH! SOMETHING IS TRYING TO GET ME!" I screamed in terror, then backed into a corner and started cowering. As Hilda facepalmed at this sight, "Oh, heeheeheehee" Hilda had giggled because she saw what Luigi was getting so paranoid over and could not help but laugh.

"Criminy Luigi you scream louder than the Grabber Ghosts." a somewhat old voice said. This voice belonged to a old man with a white lab coat, swirly glasses, and a near bald head save for a tuft of hair. This was the world famous ghost researcher Professor Elvin Gadd, who had happened to be the 'something' in the pile of papers. "Whew, it's just Gadd". I spoke relieved that it wasn't some monster. "Hello Luigi, sorry for the frights I gave you." he apologized as he greeted. "and hello to you too Polter pup", who got over his shock and started licking Gadd's hand. "What were you doing in there professor?" I asked as calmly as possible. "I was looking for one darned little tool in this pile of papers". "It's why the lab is such a mess" he responded, then went back to searching. Me and Hilda decided to help look for it too. We searched cabinets, other rooms, piles of paper, and even his workshop. We decided to take a break beside the Pixelator. That's when I so happened to notice a small soldering iron on top of the Pixelator 'I wonder if that is the tool that Gadd is looking for'. I walked up to the Pixelator and picked the tool up.

**Luigi Got a Soldering Iron!**

**A tool is used for hooking up small electrical circuits. Is this the tool E. Gadd is looking for?**

Hilda noticed the tool in my hands and spoke up. "Hey that's the tool Gadd is looking for!". She then called Gadd "Hey Professor! Luigi found what you were looking for!". Gadd rushed over to Luigi as fast as he could. "You found it Luigi! Where was it anyways?" He asked me with curiosity. "I found it on top of the Pixelator" I said, answering his question. He responded with a facepalm. "Oh bother! That's where I left it. Now the lab's a mess!" he exclaimed with frustration. Hilda assessed the situation by starting to clean up Gadd's research. "Don't worry professor, I'll get this cleaned up in no time at all!" she said, taking delight in doing her job.

"Hilda, you truly are a good ghost girlie!" Gadd praised his assistant. Who in return blushed and hid her face for a moment then went to work with the papers Gadd came crawling out of. This made me wonder, what happened to Gadd's Toad Assistants? "Hey Gadd, What ever happened to your Toad Assistants?" I asked. Gadd answered my question by saying, "My old assistants? They are on vacation with their families." then he whispered with disdain "After I gave them their paychecks" He then continued "That is why I asked Hilda to be my new assistant. She always adored me as a idol and my research". Once again he whispered "Plus she doesn't want any paychecks" he then laughed. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Anyway what he said earlier is very true, Hilda was E. Gadd's greatest idol when I first met her.

* * *

_Song: Snowpeak : The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_

_go watch?v=7-Iz_O6351U_

_Flashback_

_I was looking around Evershade Valley for some Gemstones to give to Daisy as a birthday present, particularly Sapphires. As I walked towards the Secret Mine, which was a famous spot to find sapphires, A blizzard had picked up and it started to get cold. I almost decided to turn back and try another time when I heard loud sobbing. I was scared at first, but then I realized that the ghosts are always friendly in Evershade. This was not an evil spirit, but an extremely troubled ghost._

"_Hello?" I called out to the windy wall of snow surrounding me. "Go away!" a girl's voice called back. Worried, I asked "are you okay?". My response was "NO! I'M NOT OKAY NOW GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"._

_Now I was even more worried, I trudged my way towards the location of the voice. When I got there and I saw her, on the ground sobbing her soul out, with tears becoming shards of ice as they fell. "What's wrong miss?" with growing worries. "NOTHING! GO AWAY! She screamed at me. At first, I had no idea on what to do to help this poor ghost girl. I felt so sorry for her. Then I had an idea. To wash her sorrows away, I decided to hug her for comfort. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO-" her scream was cut off by a heart warming hug. The ghost girl was caught by surprise by this action. "Everything's going to be okay" I comforted her. Over and over, as she slowly calmed down. Then I remembered where we were, and I was starting to get very cold. "Come on miss, lets go somewhere warm, okay?" I said and she nodded silently as I saw the Chalet not too far away._

_I was making some Hot chocolate at in the kitchen of the Chalet for me and my new friend. The ghost girl was sitting on the sofa by the warm fireplace that I lit up with some effort. "You know, I never got to ask you're name. What is it?" I asked, remembering about that thought. The girl responded quietly with "Hilda". "Well, I'm-a-Luigi! Nice to meet you" I introduced myself as if I had just met her here. Hilda didn't really anything after that.' Oh, the ho-cho's are ready' I saw the finished hot chocolates and picked both of them up and walked over and gave one of them to Hilda. "Thank you" she...well thanked quietly. "You're welcome" I had said._

_After that we were both silent for a long time, sipping at our hot chocolate, warming ourselves up when the thought occurred to me. 'what was she crying about anyways in such a nasty blizzard?' so I decided to ask "I was worried about you, what were you doing out there anyways?" Hilda was shocked to see that a stranger cared about her for a few seconds then suddenly had a teary expression._

"_I remember living a normal life with parents, going to school, everything and I went to bed on night and then I...I-I woke u-up l-l-like THIISSSSS!" Hilda screamed the last part and started crying again. I was shocked. 'SHE DIED IN HER SLEEP!' I was dieing inside from her sad story. I felt even sorrier for her now. Out of reaction, I hugged her again. Which instantly made her stop wallowing._

"_Everything will be fine Hilda. Even if you're dead". Hilda looked at me, confused. "You _are_ still among the living, and to me, that means you're still a living person". I reassured her. Hearing this, she said "You know...you're right Luigi, I am still around people, so that means...I still alive!" Hilda then started flying around in absolute glee. Seeing this killed all of my sadness for her and made me happy._

"_Now that I think of it, what is this place I woke up in anyway?" Hilda asked me with curiosity. "Well Hilda, this is the Chalet right beside the Secret Mine, which is part of Evershade Valley, a home to friendly ghosts and the ghost researcher Professor E. Gadd". As soon as I mentioned Gadd, Hilda squealed and freaked out. "OMYGOSH! 'SMYGREATESTIDOLANDIWANNABEHISASSISTANTTOODIDYOUKN OWTHAT?!" Hilda said so fast I almost didn't understand her. But laughed at her reaction "Gadd's your Idol? Well Gadd is an old friend of mine so if you want to meet him-" Hilda had already passed out from the shock of going to meet her favorite hero. While I could not stop laughing at this scene._

_Flashback End_

* * *

_Music: E. Gadd's Lab: Luigi's Mansion_

_Go to: watch?v=vya98zFU1uU_

'That was funny when I first met Hilda, she was quite dramatic about Gadd heheheh'. I reminisced.

"Anyhoo, Luigi, can you come to my workshop for a sec?" He asked me, beckoning me to follow with his hand. Gadd has a workshop? since when? This definitely piqued my interests. Unless..."Um...alright?" was my only response as went into the Common Hall, then through the Foyer over to the southern exit door and into the long Guard Hall. I decided to ask about the Workshop now, hoping it is _not _the Workshop I am thinking of "Gadd?" I asked when he stopped walking and turned around from leading the way. He then fixed his glasses and said "What is it sonny?" I gulped and finally said my question. "By workshop I hope you don't mean thee Secret Mine's Workshop?" Gadd started laughing at hearing this and answered my fears. "Heheheheheh! Hardly sonny, the Workshop I'm referring to is the one me and Hilda built in the Garage!" I wiped my arm across my sweating brow and sighed. "I mean, really Luigi, would I walk you all the way the Secret Mine's Workshop when we can't even walk there by foot! That is what the Pixelator is for!" He rambled to me, making me realize how stupid my idea sounded which, in turn, made me turn red from embarrassment. After that chat, we were at the Garage door

E. Gadd's workshop was less messy than his lab. The fancy old car was moved to the corner of the place. Some tools were lying around, there were heaps of metal, probably an unfinished invention in the making, schematics, and blueprints for other inventions as well. E. Gadd walked over to a small workbench in the corner of the shop, and then asked "Luigi old boy, do you have the Dual Scream with ya?" I nodded in response. "Could you give it to me for a sec?" I pulled the DS out of my back pocket and passed it over to Gadd, who then asked "Luigi, Could you also give the Soldering Iron over to me, please?" I nodded and held out the welding device to him, who then grabbed it, hooked it up, then started working away at the DS, creating small crackling sparks of electricity from his workplace. "Luigi, this will take a small bit, so please be patient, ok?" Gadd asked me. so all I could really do was wait.

_A few minutes later..._

"Whew, it's finished Luigi old boy, have a look." I looked at it and I was surprised. The DS was now smaller, sleeker, less blocky, and more compact. "I finally invented a system upgrade for the Dual Scream. Now it is called the Dual Scream Fright! A stroke of genius if I do say so myself heheheh" 'Now that was cool! An upgrade to the DS' I thought as I picked up my brand new device.

**Luigi Got the Dual Scream Fright!**

**A powerful upgrade to the old DS. …...But what does it do?**

"I should explain to you what this can do, Luigi. The DS fright has long distance calling on it, Better mapping system, a miniature Pixelator, so I can send things to you, a status screen which, shows stats for you and your friends. Take a look yourself, just press START." I did as I was instructed and saw my stats listed across the top screen.

**Luigi**

**HP:** 10

**FP:** 5

**BP:** 3

**Boots:** Normal Boots

**Specials:** None

"Wow!" was all I could say. I was amazed by all the system upgrades the new DS had. It was so awesome. "Anyhoo, now that's finished, how would a grilled cheese and bacon sandwich sound good for lunch, old boy?" Now that he mentioned food, I DO feel a bit hungry.

* * *

After our awesome sandwiches I said my good byes and pixelated back home with Polterpup. "Well Polterpup, do you like you're Gold Bone Bag?" He barked with glee, showing he absolutely loves his collection of shinies. I then Remembered that I have mail. I walked over to m coffee table and skimmed through my mail "Okay, bills, bills, more bills, a...letter from Mario?" I quickly tore the envelope open and read the letter inside:

_Dear Luigi,_

_I would normally phone you about this but I can't seem to remember your DS's whatever it is phone number which is why I mailed you. A Goomba named Goombella asked me, you, and the Princess to help her and another Goomba named Professor Frankly at a newly discovered ruins site because of our own adventures with ruins' in general. I know you're not a big fan of dark ruins' and stuff like that but I really need your assistance too Bro. The dig site is in the Torshire Kingdom, which means we well need to take a plane there. Were leaving today a 3:00 p.m. Sharp on Princesses private plane so get you're butt out of bed and start packing because we'll be gone for a long time._

_See you soon Bro!_

_Love, Mario_

Okay now so Mario wants me to help him and Peach explore some old ruins in the Torshire Kingdom, with Goomba friends of Mario.

What the heck he talking about? Me? Not like exploring? Pffffft! It actually sounds like fun! "So were leaving at 3:00 p.m. Huh? What's time now. I looked at my clock.

2:30

…...

"UH-OH! TIME TO PACK!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Anyways, if you like the story so far leave a review! See you next time!**


	3. Off to Torshire We Go!

**A/N: Okay, I noticed that I forgot to put lines between parts of Prologue Chapter 2 so I added lines in Chapter 2. I also added a little bit more to the Intro chapter and fixed little mess ups in spelling too. Remember to look up the songs by putting the links in the top search bar!**

**Anyway, here is Prologue Chapter 3 I hope you like it.**

* * *

_Previously on Paper Luigi: Symbols of Royalty._

_Luigi had gotten back from Evershade Valley and had read a letter from Mario. The letter had explained that Mario and Princess Peach needed assistance from Luigi at exploring a ruins in the Torshire Kingdom and were leaving on a private plane at 3:00...and the time was 2:30. which means Luigi has to HURRY THE HECK UP!_

_Paper Luigi: _

_Symbols of Royalty_

_Prologue Chapter 3: Off to Torshire We Go!_

_Song: Panic!: Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_

_go watch?v=K9j6rhHitb4_

At the sight of this sent me into panic! "Time to pack!" I said as I hurried over to my bedroom, Polterpup tailing me. Then I had a sudden thought. How could Polterpup come with me? I need someone to watch the house and Polterpup while I'm gone. "I'm sorry Polter, but you have to stay here. You can't come with me." Polterpup gave me a rejected look and whined. "Don't worry Polter, you have you're stash of Gold Bones to keep you happy. I'll also get Alex to watch you". Polterpup brightened at this. Alex was a Greenie Ghost friend of mine from Evershade Valley who watched my house and Polterpup one time when I had to help Mario save Princess Peach when she was kidnapped by Bowser. "I'll call him after I am done packing" I said to Polterpup with reassurance as I grabbed a pair of pajamas and my alarm clock, figuring I would need it, even if I really hate it. Suddenly I heard my DS Fright go off, meaning someone is calling. I answered the call, to see that it was Gadd.

"Hey Luigi, I heard from Mario that you are going with him on a ruins expedition in Torshire". I guess since I'm a bit late, Mario called Gadd to call me and tell me in case I didn't get the letter or just as a reminder. "Yeah, I'll be gone for a while and I'll need Alex to look after Polter and my house while I'm gone" I explained my predicament as I realized that I don't have anything to put my luggage in. "Darn it! I don't have a suitcase for my stuff!" I said out loud. Gadd gave me a toothy grin. "No worries old boy! I can give on of my newest inventions to you. Normally, I would give you Stuffwell, but I gave him to Mario because he was in the same predicament as you. Anyways, I'm sending it to you now with my mini Pixelator." Suddenly, a backpack appeared from pixel blocks in front of me. The backpack was my shade of green with many pockets on it, and Gadd's face logo on it. "This, Luigi, is the Gaddpack! It has lots of space and storage. Also, it is completely waterproof as well! It's perfect for any exploration!" Gadd said, giving me a rundown of the Gaddpack as I grabbed it by one of the shoulder straps.

**Luigi Got the Gaddpack!**

**An explorer's pack that covers all purpose needs in exploration!**

"Thanks Gadd!" I thanked Gadd. "Also, look inside the Gaddpack old boy, there's something else for you too". He instructed, still having that toothy grin of his. I reached into the Gaddpack and I felt something hard and flat. I pulled it out to see that it was a Badge. This Badge was gray, shaped like my boots and had two spikes underneath them. "That, old boy, is the Power Jump Badge. It lets you do a more stronger jump attack at the cost of FP. I figured that you could use it in case something tries to rough you up."

**Luigi Got the Power Jump Badge!**

**Allows Luigi to use Power Jump, a powerful one-hit jump attack, for 2 FP.**

Wow! 'Gadd is so generous. I really need to owe him back something someday' I thought as I equipped it, taking 1 BP in the process."Anyhoo, I won't hold you up any longer. I'll get Alex for you. I'll know he'll want to look after Polterpup for you bye Luigi!" he said then Hilda came over then said "Bye Luigi! See you later!" then winked at me, before they hung up.

Me and Polterpup was waiting in front of my house for Alex with the Gaddpack on my back When suddenly a Greenie with messy hair pixelated onto my front lawn. "Luigi old buddy, how are ya doing?" he greeted with a smile. "Im-a-good Alex, how about you?". I asked back. "Awesome since you saved Evershade". I was embarrassed at the comment. He makes me look like im-a-hero when I'm...not...really...one... I thought sadly. No one really believes I am a hero except Mario, E. Gadd, and the ghosts from Evershade Valley. "I heard you're going on an expedition with Mario and you needed someone to watch Polterpup for you. So I'll watch you're house and Polterpup for ya!" Okay, that's great! He can watch the house and Polter for me. "The great, thanks Alex!" I thanked gratefully. "No prob Luigi, Polter likes me dont'cha Polter?" He asked Polter, as Polter was licking his hand with that sloppy tongue of his. "Anyway, I-a-gotta run bye Alex! Bye Polter, I love you!" I said hugging Polter then quickly ran down the hill, opened my gate, then ran into Boo Woods "Bye Luigi! See you soon!" "Arf Arf!". Were Alex's and Polter's good byes.

* * *

I was running full power as I entered Forever Forest's dark foliage, passing by those annoying giggling flowers, the laughing rock, glowing mushrooms, and passed by Piranha Plants who tried to keep up and bite me, but I was too fast for them. Finally the exit sign as I had intentionally gotten lost, knowing that if you took a wrong turn, you would end up at the entrance. Right when I was about to enter Toad Town, I ran right-smack into something hard and fell on the ground. "Just where do you think you're going, green wimp?" Was the annoying childish snide me and Mario absolutely hate. The brat I'm referring to was flying in a white and green bucket shaped vehicle with a propeller on the bottom and a weird face on it. The brat himself was a young Koopa with metal cuffs on his wrists like his father, green shell with spikes, green head with red eyebrows and squinty eyes, and a tuft of red hair. This royal brat was Bowser Jr, Bowser's youngest Koopaling and most loved son, and a commander among Koopa armies.

_Song: My Things: Paper Mario: Sticker Star_

_go watch?v=5iHCnxMSTpU&list=PLz5gUls4mkX_AIvtxqyjr07K9IW3YWQ7B_

"Far away from you Jr." I spat to him in disgust. The little brat was usually my enemy when I would help Mario save peach from Bowser. During fights, Mario would get Bowser, I would get his little brat of a son, who would always torment or bully me in any way possible. He gave me an annoyed look for a second then saw my Gaddpack. "Oh, whats this?" He said with fake curiosity as he picked up my Gaddpack. "That is none of you're business, _brat_!" I spat the last part with hate. "Hmmm oh, let's see pairs, of overalls, a water bottle, a pair of pajamas, junk, junk, more junk...OOOH, a picture of Daisy! I'll take that! Heeheehee!" He said with glee as glowered. "You're traveling somewhere far away aren't you?" he asked me. "Yeah, somewhere FAR away from _you_!" was my comeback. "Give my picture of Daisy back before I pummel you!" I threatened, now really annoyed "You? _Pummel_ Me? Ha! What a joke! You can't even beat up a Goomba _without_ wimping out!" Now THAT made me angry! "You annoying little brat!" I yelled as I jumped on him, triggering a battle.

_Song: Bowser Jr. Battle: Paper Mario: Sticker Star_

_go watch?v=E_u-eh0iMQk&list=PLz5gUls4mkX_AIvtxqyjr07K9IW3YWQ7B_

As I entered the battle, I did 1 damage from the first Jump and 1 damage from the second, with Jr. cringing at both hits "OW! You meanie! That hurt!" he bawled. "I'm gonna get you for that!" he said angrily. 'Oh will you shut up?' I thought when I heard my DS Fright go off. As expected, it was Gadd. "Hey Luigi, I was watching you and I see you engaged Bowser Jr. in a battle. Do you still remember how to fight old boy?". I nodded, remembering that if I get my timing right, I can do more damage, thanks to my Lucky Star I found a while back. "Okay that's good old boy. I'll root for you. Bye" he hung up. Okay what are my choices?

Luigi : HP: 10/10 FP: 5/5

Jump

Jump

Power Jump- 2 FP

Items

None

Tactics

Defend

Do Nothing

Run Away-**Blocked**

By the looks of it, the Power Jump is my best choice. I ran over, put a strong boost of strength into the jump and then stomped with force, doing 4 damage to Jr. Ouch! That looked like it smarts.

"Ow! Okay, it's my turn now! Prepare to lose wimp!" He said with a grin when suddenly, his Koopa Clown Car started sputtering and started spewing smoke from the frowning mouth on it's face. Seeing this, Jr. got worried. "Aw crud, were low on gas! Cm'on you piece of junk!" he said as he started hitting the side of it. "Well, If my clown car is too tired too attack you, I'll attack you with this!" He then pulled a wood hammer. out from the Clown Car. "Alright, have a piece of this wimp!" he screamed, then the Clown car gained an evil grin as it flew over to me, allowing Jr. to smack me with it, Which I blocked with a Super Guard, doing nothing to me. Now it was my turn. I decided to do a normal Jump, figuring that he was on the ropes. I ran over then jumped once, then twice, doing the usual 2 damage. After the hits I have done, Jr.'s clown car broke down and Jr. collapsed on the ground with with swirly eyes, dropping 20 Star Points in the process.

**Luigi gained 20 Star Points!**

I tipped my hat down, signifying the end of the fight.

_Song: My Things_

Jr. was knocked out for a few seconds, then got up and said "You only won because I ran out of gas! I'll get you again soon!" He vowed, then the brat walked away, dragging his Koopa Clown Car into the bush's to the left, accidentally dropping the Gaddpack and his Hammer in the process. That's when I realized 'Mario uses a hammer like this in his adventures, and I don't have one myself' 'Also, the brat doesn't deserve this anyways' I added as I grabbed the Hammer's handle.

**Luigi Got a Normal Hammer!**

**A sturdy Hammer that can break yellow blocks, and do decent damage in battle!**

"This ought to be useful" I said, admiring the Hammers sturdiness as I gave a good whack to the ground to prove how strong it is. "This will be very helpful on my adventu-" I realized that the plane will be leaving soon.

_Song: Panic!_

"IF I EVER GET TO THAT PLANE! OR MARIO WILL BE ANGRY FOR STALLING PEACH'S PLANE TO TORSHIRE!" I finished my sentence as I ran into Toad Town, pocketing my new Hammer in the Gaddpack.

_In a nearby area..._

A certain beat up little snot had eavesdropped on Luigi's plans. "Oooh just wait till Dad hears about this!" Bowser Jr. said with glee as he pushed an emergency button to call for his personal Airship to go back home and tell his father about what he just heard.

* * *

_Back to Luigi..._

The Mushroom Airport was busy with people traveling to different places, as I ran over to a Toad attendant at a counter. "Hi do you know where Princess Peach's private flight to the Torshire Kingdom is? I said, gasping for air because I felt like I ran faster than Sonic the Hedgehog could ever run.

The Toad attendant smiled and said "Oh, you must be Luigi! Mario told me about you! Peach's private plane is on Runway 221 and is leaving in 5 minutes so you better hurry!" She explained "Thanks" was all I could say as I saw the tunnel to Runway 221 at the other end of the Airport.

After I had my luggage checked and my passport checked, I quickly ran through the tunnel and onto the plane. Relief was washed all over me. I made it in time! Oh boy are my lungs ever burning! "Luigi! You made it!" I heard to look up and see my older, shorter brother Mario in front of me. I instantly got up and hugged him. "Yeah I made it alright, I ran faster than Sonic ever could! Heheh" I said while gasping for air. "Oh my! Luigi, you look right tired!" I looked to my right to see the Princess looking at me with a worried look. I remembered my water bottle I pulled it out of the Gaddpack and took one big gulp from it, feeling the cool, refreshing taste. "Ahhh...That feels much better!" I said as I put the Gaddpack in the luggage compartment above my chosen seat.

_Song: Excess Express (Day): Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door_

_go watch?v=Y5ZxtriWDJg_

"Sorry about being so late Mario, I-a-read your letter a bit late this afternoon." I told him. Mario shook his head and smiled. "It's okay Luigi, you made it, and that's all that-" Mario was about to finish when he was interrupted by a cocky and extremely arrogant voice. "Aww, is the lime green booger all tired out?" I looked over behind the princess to see a somewhat tall Toad, well tall for Toad stature. He was wearing a red cape, lapis lazuli blue armor with silver trim and a weird pointy blue Toad cap with white spots on it and reddish hair coming out of it. I shot him a glare, "Mario, Princess, who is this?" Mario was the first to answer. "He's supposed to be Princess Peach's bodyguard." He said 'bodyguard' distastefully, like he wasn't a good enough guardian for the Princess. "HEY! I'm not JUST a bodyguard!" he yelled as us, making me go deaf for a second. The Toad then struck a pose and said "I am the GREATEST HERO EVER!" Oh geez, deaf in one ear again. "I AM DUSS. T! PEACH'S NEW HERO!" he screamed again. Okay, now I am completely deaf for five years to come.

I was silent for awhile, but Mario started busting a gut, laughing. "First of all, you're not Peach's hero, _I _am! Secondly, you _just_ became Peach's bodyguard today!" Now THAT was funny! This cocky little kid was just assigned to Peach today. "Hahahaha, now that is rich!" I laughed alongside my bro. Seeing this, Duss turned as red as Mario's shirt and was about to attack us when Peach stopped him. "Duss, calm down, it was only a joke. Go cool off somewhere else". Princess ordered. Duss's anger melted away into a pinkish blush. "O-okay, what e-ever you s-say". He stuttered as he walked through the curtains at the back into another part of the plane. "Okay Princess, why do we need to have another bodyguard? Aren't _we_ good enough?" I asked with Mario nodding with me. "Well, Toadsworth was being the overprotective worrywart he usually is. So he sent our best trained Toad warrior to accompany me. I guess he thought that even with Mario it wasn't safe enough and he just doesn't have enough faith in Luigi to protect me". She explained to me and Mario 'Well it's good to see that people have full trust in me' I thought sarcastically. "I don't think he will cooperate with us easily Mario" I warned him, which he nodded in agreement. Then I heard the intercom crackle to life.

"_Attention all passengers, this is your captain speaking, we are about to initiate take off. Please have a seat, fasten your seat belts and enjoy the flight. Have a swell evening!"_

I quickly ran over to my spotbehind Mario and fastened my seat belt with a 'click'. Then I heard the turbine on the wings start up, then we started gaining speed. I was feeling nauseous because I'm not really used to this speed. We then took off, making me nearly feel like- "DON'T DO IT BRO!" Mario panicked and put his gloved hands over my mouth to prevent me from doing you-know-what all over him. After awhile, my stomach calmed down, and I noticed that we were already flying above clouds.

"Are you feeling better bro?" he asked me with concern. "I'm-a-fine Mario". I assured. I then felt a wave of fatigue wash over me. "I'm pretty bushed Mario, I'm gonna go to sleep. Wake me up when we get there bro" I asked him with a yawn. "Alright Luigi, good night" he told me as my eyelids became droopy and then closed, sending me into unconsciousness.

_Stop Music_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

In a secluded part of the Mushroom Kingdom lies a dark wasteland littered with oceans of lava, erupting volcanoes, a lack of lush greenery, lighting stormy skies, armies of monsters guarding every points or at any watchtower, tanks and small airships guard the land from the sky, and a dark castle at the top of a large hill. Suddenly, An Airship had flew through the black skies and landed behind the castle.

Yes, This is Bowser's Kingdom, or as well known by Toads, Dark Land. And that Airship is the worlds greatest brat's. Jr. was running as hard as he could through the dark hallways of his own home, intent on getting to his father's throne chamber. Jr. weaved his way left and right through parts of the castle, often ordering guards to open up doors when finally, he made it into the throne room. "her then fell to the floor in front of the throne, extremely tired out from his previous beat up and from all the running.

_Song: Bowser's Theme: Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door_

_go watch?v=zIP38UbV-5g_

"Are you okay son?" a gravely voice emitted from the throne. "I...got...roughed...up" Jr. said as he gasped for air. Bowser was not happy at the sight of his favorite son all beaten up. "Who did this son?" He asked with anger. "Green...'stache...Luigi" was his weak response. At this Bowser got really angry. "AARRRGGHH! Stupid Mario Brother! They're always beating us up!" he said stomping his foot on the floor many times, causing the room to shake. Jr. managed to stand up and brushed himself off. "There's more to it Dad. Mario, Luigi, and Peach are going to the Torshire Kingdom for something important" He continued explaining what happened at the outskirts of Forever Forest.

Bowser calmed down at hearing this. "What? Why would they need something from all the way out there?" wondered something for the first time ever in his supposedly small brain. Well, according to most people he's pretty stupid. "I believe I can answer you're question, your Awfulness". A somewhat aged voice said as a blue robed Magikoopa strode into the chamber. As much as he didn't look any different from any other Magikoopa, he was, as he was Kamek, a wizard commander and Bowser's old caretaker when he was a child. "Then tell me Kamek, what is so important in Torshire?" he demanded. Kamek came closer to the throne and fixed his glasses. "As you know your Nastiness, I was at Torshire a week ago and happened to come across and old legend". Kamek then walked up to Bowser's ear and started whispering. "whisper whisper...old...really powerful...mutter...mutter...at the dig site... definitely...and it will give us huge trouble if the Mario Bros. Find them". He finished. "Bowser gave a determined look and said "We'll just have to find them before those Plunger Pusses find them first!" He then looked at Bowser Jr. "Son, get you're brothers and sisters we are going to Torshire!" He announced. "Kamek, prepare my Airship!" He ordered. "Yes your Rancidness" Kamek then called his broomstick, then flew off. "Bwahahaha! I'll make sure they will never get those things! I'll get them myself and become super powerful BWAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed. "But first things first...the Princess"...

_Stop Music_

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Luigi, were here! Time to get up" I heard Mario try to wake me up. I don't want to get up, seriously, can't I just sleep a bit longer? "GET UP YOU OVERGROWN BOOGER!" That stupid voice from before gave me a rude awakening as I jumped and hit the roof of the plane. Darn that hurt! I hate that cocky Toad! I was crumpled into a paper pancake on the ceiling! I then floated back down to the floor. "You didn't have to do that". Mario said with an annoyed look. 'Mario never really liked it when someone always picked on me' I remembered all the previous times he stood up for me. Duss gave an angry look. "The green wimp had it coming anyway" he spat as he walked off the plane. I struggled to unfold my creases and crinkles all over me."Here Luigi, let me help you". Mario said as straightened my creased and bent up legs and unfolded my bent torso, and flattened my folded up head. "Thanks Bro! That really hurts getting crumpled doesn't it?" I thanked as a fixed a crease in my left hand. "I know that hurts. We'll get back at that overgrown fungus" Mario assured me. "Anyways, were at Torshire now Luigi. We have to get moving to Pastolon." Mario then noticed my confused look. "Pastolon is Torshire's capital". I nodded, then grabbed the Gaddpack out of the luggage compartment and swung it over my shoulder. "Let's-a-go then" I said, excited to see Pastolon.

_Song: March Ahead: Paper Mario_

_go watch?v=RxtxfmPWec0_

Torshire's airport was sorta old. It had a cracked old asphalt runway with broken cobblestone fences lining it. But beyond the fences were lush green hills with the occasional flower patches and more cobblestone fences. The sky was pure blue with some fluffy white clouds. "Wow! Nice countryside this is" I spoke aloud. "Hurry up booger!" My happy moment melted into nothing when I saw Mr. Cocky rushing me by the exit of the airport building, which had a old wood shingle roof and was held together with wood and cobblestone. We walked in to find only three service stands "I guess people don't usually come and go here often." I said quietly as I put my passport on the service stand. The Koopa running it checked it out then stamped it and said in a welcoming way "Welcome to Torshire Mr. Luigi." I thanked him and left with the others out of the airport.

Pastolon Path was like the rest of the countryside. With it's green hills and blues skies and cobblestone fences. I then noticed Mario and Peach struck up a conversation about how he first met Wario for the first time while Duss was at the front, checking the road ahead for any sign of danger. 'That Toad can be a real mean guy sometimes, but he does a good job at being a guard' I remarked in my head. "After I saved Daisy from Tatanga, I came home to my castle to see that it was taken over by Wario!" Mario retold his story about his castle being taken over and the 6 Golden Coins. He's told nearly everyone at this point.

Anyway, this place seems quiet. A bit too quiet. I had to tell Mario about this. "Hey Bro?" I asked Mario to get his attention. Mario turned his head over to me. "What is it Luigi?" he asked me. I then started shuddering "I-I think were b-b-being w-watched by s-s-something!" I said out loud, attracting the Princess's and Duss's attention. My comment made Peach start looking around to see if anybody was trying to ambush us while Duss started laughing a me. "Heheheh Booger, your shaking more then anybody who is frozen in 50 below 0!" He laughed at me some more while I was too scared to say much of a comeback. Mario glared at Duss. "When Luigi feels that someone or something is nearby, he gets a shaky feeling, and 90% of the time he is right!" Mario explained my 6th sense I had gained from spending too much time in mansions full of ghosts who constantly sneak up and scare you. After a while you can feel when anything tries to pull a sneak attack. "H-Hey I k-k-know you're -t-trying to m-m-mob us. So c-c-come out o-of h-hiding!" I stuttered/yelled to the area around me.

_Stop Song_

_Song: Don't Call Me Flunky: Paper Mario: Sticker Star_

_go watch?v=cWBVtg_PI8c&list=PLz5gUls4mkX_AIvtxqyjr07K9IW3YWQ7B_

I then heard rustling from all the bushes everywhere around us Duss pulled out a short sword "Hey Fat Man and Booger, We've got company!" He warned us. "I-I-I-I told you!" was my shaky response I'm scared to know what's in these bushes. When suddenly, a group of Goombas jumped out of the bushes and surrounded us. "Dang It! The Greenie blew our cover!" A angry and disappointed Goomba said, probably the leader. Duss then walked closer to them with his annoying grin."Oh, it's just a couple of soon to be pancakes" Was Duss's snarky comment. One of the Goomba's turned a reddish brown color in anger. "We are NOT you're typical Goombas! Guys! Let's maul these scumbags and steal their Blondie! I'm sure she's quite the catch!" He said with a devious grin as his buddies split into three groups each to take care of the three of us. "You can do it guys" was Peach's response, not really fazed by the fact that she might be kidnapped again 'clearly she's used to it at this point' was what I thought as one of the Goomba groups rushed at me, starting a battle.

_Song: Normal Battle: Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga  
_

_go watch?v=OWLB3h_pzPw  
_

When I got ready, I saw my enemies were a Goomba, a Paragoomba, and a Spiky Goomba. The typical mediocre Goomba enemy line. Okay, what can I do?

Luigi : HP: 10/10 FP: 5/5

Jump

Jump

Power Jump- 2 FP

Items

None

Tactics

Defend

Do Nothing

Run Away-**Blocked**

"Oh wow! My nap on the plane refilled my stats." Okay, I decided to do a normal Jump on the Goomba. I timed the first Jump right and did a second, doing 2 damage altogether. The Goomba then collapsed into nothing, leaving 3 Star Points. The Paragoomba then flew over and dive bombed at me, doing 1 damage. After that, the Spiky Goomba jumped and spikebonked me, doing a painful 2 damage.

Okay, now it's back to me. "I'll do a Jump again. No sense in doing overkill with a Power Jump!". I chose the Paragoomba, then ran over and did another perfect two jumps once again doing 2 damage and defeating the Paragoomba, which also dropped 3 Star Points. The Spiky Goomba did another spikebonk doing 2 damage again. "Okay, time to end this" I then went with my new toy, the Hammer, knowing not to jump on a Spiky Goomba. I ran over and swung the hammer above my head and then released it on the Spiky Goomba, doing 2 damage from the impact and knocking the pointy Goomba species out, leaving 3 Star Points. There were no more Goombas. I won!

**Luigi gained 9 Star Points!**

_Stop Song_

_Song: March Ahead_

The Goomba's a battled spun around and then disappeared into smoke. All the other Goomba's also disappeared into nothing from their beating given by Mario and Duss respectively. "Whew! Not too hard aren't they?" I asked Mario, who wasn't even really hurt at all. "Like I said earlier, just a couple of soon to be pancakes" Duss said with arrogance. "Thanks for protecting me guys" Peach said with a sigh. I suddenly felt really weak and had to take a couple of breaths. Mario noticed me like this. "They banged you up pretty hard didn't they?" Mario asked me. I nodded in response. "Here, this will fix you up" He assured as he gave me a Mushroom. I ate it as soon as I got back up, restoring 5 HP worth of damage done to me.

"Hurry up Fat Man and Booger, were almost there" Duss rushed us as we started walking over to where he was and saw the road ended at a cliff at the hill. Duss was over there, looking At the view. I caught up with Duss to see a beautiful vast land with farms in some spots and more cobblestone fences. At the center of this piece of large land was a castle town with a moderate sized castle ruins behind the town. Mario and Peach caught up with us to see the breathtaking view Mario was just as surprised as I was and Peach stood there with a gloved hand over her mouth and Duss had a blank look. "Guys we made it! We made it to Pastolon!" Peach cheered which reminded me of why we are here. Then I noticed the ruins behind the castle. "I'll bet that the ruins behind Pastolon is the ruins were going to!" I said with excitement, pointing at the broken down castle. "Mario nodded, agreeing with me and Peach clapping her hands together with sparkling eyes. "I can't wait! To find out what's in this Kingdom!" I yelled as I ran down the path to the kingdom and promptly tripped on a rock and started rolling down the hill.

Duss facepalmed while Mario started laughing and Peach just watched as Luigi was rolling like a green tire down the hill.

* * *

**A/N: Okay people did you like the chapter? Leave a review on this chapter!**

**Here's some trivia:**

**Pastolon was the name of the Kingdom in my Drama Exam at school that I played a prominent part as a wizard in.**

**Duss is based of of a combination of Ralph from Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Groose from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword.**

**The next chapter will take a bit longer to write because i'm going to have to plan more of the story and it will take a bit. **

**Anyways, bye for now! -Krazy-**


	4. Misadventures In Pastolon

**A/N: Okay, I'm FINALLY back from my planning I am SOOOOOO sorry I took so long I had problems to take care of and this chapter is longer than the others. It was over 8000 words! 8000! THATS INSANE! Anyways So yeah I am back! I have planned Luigi's first and second partners and their abilities for this story. Also I have planned some Items that were not in the previous games at all. Except some Items which were Stickers from Sticker Star that I turned into a Item. I should also mention I will add my own Badges that I made in the future.**

**Also I have been making a cover for this fanfic!**

**Always remember: To listen to the music, copy and paste the link underneath said song in the top search bar on another page to go to YouTube and listen to that song. It sets the mood and the setting.**

**Also, thank you Kind Moon Princess Serenity for you're continued support!**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Previously on Paper Luigi: Relics of Royalty..._

_Luigi had caught his plane to the Torshire Kingdom, but without getting into some trouble first with Bowser's 8th and bratty son, Bowser Jr. . Also the brattish Koopaling has warned his tyrant (albeit a little pea brained) Father, who has decided to plan to sneak along to Torshire. As of now, Luigi had made it to Torshire's capital city, (More like a large town) Pastolon. With a ruins to explore and a magnificent town to stay and have some fun in, what will happen next?_

Paper Luigi: Symbols of Royalty

Prologue Ch. 4

Misadventures In Pastolon

_Song: In The Town: Dragon Quest VI DS_

_go watch?v=M9xAJz5sf1A_

"Wow! This is definitely the greatest place to have a medieval festival!" I spoke with awe at the Dark Mushroom Age themed town...Or was it Stone Mushroom Age? Peach and Mario nodded in agreement. Pastolon's homes and business' were made from...well cobblestone of course and wooden frames criss-crossed between the roofs and the bases. The roofs had mahogany hued wood shingles with the occasional windows jutting out from the houses. Also, a majority of the homes had finely made chimneys constantly spewing coal black smoke. In the distance, I could see a peak of a magnificent castle carved from pure marble stone and magnificent with something on top of the spire of the castle. My guess it is probably the kingdoms royal insignia. The townsfolk was a mixture of Goombas, the occasional Koopas, and a multitude of other species that look like they are somewhere else based on their appearances and goods. But my guess Pastolon's main folk are the Goombas and Koopas.

"Quit staring and hurry up Booger!" '_Will that stupid little bugger learn to stop talking?_' I thought with annoyance. I could not get frustrated at the moment as I noticed Mario, Duss, and the Princess already far ahead of me. I was so enamored at this place that I didn't see them get ahead of me. "I'm-a-coming!" I responded, hurriedly zig-zagging through people in a horrible attempt to get by some

as I had accidentally bumped into one or two people. One person said "Careful laddie!" and another said "Watch where you are going!" with a humph. Luckily for me, Mario and company had decided to wait for me when I made it over to the plaza fountain where they were waiting. "Took you long enough." you know who said with his annoyed tone of voice. I, in an act of innmaturity, blew a raspberry in response. Mario couldn't help but stifle a laugh while the Princess just smiled innocently as usual. Duss just gave a humph and turned to look at the somewhat large castle in the distance behind the fountain.

"So Princess where are we actually going to?" I questioned The Princess. Hearing this, Duss gave me one of his stupid looks that shouted "Are you Kidding me!?" I rolled my eyes any said "Whats with the look? Did you seriously expect me to know where we are going?" Duss gave me his typical dumb face. So I made the exact same face back. I was able to make weird faces because me and Mario when we were kids we would have a funny face competition...

…..Until our Dad purposefully scared us by saying that if you made funny faces for so long you would get Face Freeze where you're face muscles lock up on you while you are making a funny face, making what ever funny face you have permanent. This apparent 'disease' scared the living daylights out of us and made us too afraid to make funny faces anymore. That is, until Dad told us that Face Freeze doesn't exist. I was mad at him for days because of that while Mario would never let me down for believing that.

Anyways, I made that extremely dumb face back to show how stupid he can make himself look. Duss looked appalled by his own look while Mario finally cracked up and started laughing his butt off while Peach STILL had that innocent smile on her face. Duss was redder than a cherry and soon to be livid. However that was not to happen as Peach kneeled down to Duss and gave him a hug, who blushed a cherry red at this action while Mario stopped his tirade of uncontrollable laughter and saw Peach hugging the little, or I should say, tall Toad. Mario gained an somewhat evil look and shot I at Duss who had a smirk that practically screamed "Jealous much?". Mario looked like he was ready to choke him until his spots turned purple. I rolled my eyes at this, I was definitely getting tired of this nonsense, why cant Duss stop being an idiot for one second?

"ANYWAYS!" I announced, which got their attention. I calmed down and asked "So where are we exactly going Princess?" Peach responded with her...oh I don't know...Her innocent smile. Who would've guessed?. She then looked at the castle ahead of us and said "We are going to Pastolon Castle. When my Father was younger, his best friend and most trusted 'brother' as he phrased it is King Almardis. Ever since Father passed away, King Almardis is my appointed Godfather." I widened my eyes in surprise while Mario nodded. Peach continued "So when Almardis wanted to invest in archaeologists to explore the ruins to the north, he needed people to protect them and his only options was Mario and Luigi. Of course, he invited me because he wants to see how I am faring in recent years." I nodded in understanding. It makes sense that the king would want Mario but why me?

"Okay Princess we should get going! Lets go Fat Man, ….and Booger!" He paused to taunt me again which just made me sigh in disbelief at how dumb this guy can be. Mario just shook his head and walked at the Princess's left side. Duss noticed to this and tried to shove me away to protect the Princess. He probably chose me because I'm 'wimpier' out of me and Mario. Speaking of which, he obviously wasn't liking Duss's new stunt and made a silent action by holding his Hammer in his right hand and made a "I will kill you"cutting gesture across his neck with his left hand. Looks like Mario got the message across to not pick on me, because Duss seemed to visibly pale at these gestures. I could not help but stifle a guffaw.

Peach had heard my muffled laugh and turned around with a puzzled face...at least it wasn't the innocent smile. "What's so funny Luigi?" she asked. I was starting to sweat. When Peach gets angry its a serious business. She would definitely not like what was going on while she was walking ahead. Mario was sweating too, no doubt while Duss had a confident grin on his face. I was about to freak out when suddenly, something ran smack into me and I tumbled onto the ground.

I then heard "COME BACK HERE HOODIE NERD!" I then heard a really quiet "Sorry". Mario ran over to me to help me back up. He offered me his hand which I took. After getting up, I saw my accidental assailant.

He wore some strange curly toe shoes and He was shaded by a forest green robe with a silver trim along its edges and emblazoned with Starman emblems on each side of his robes. A Star Point styled brooch held his robes together and his hood had dirty blonde hair spiking out of it. Also his hood ended in a strange hook shaped point which is indescribable. This kid looks like Merlon from Toad Town and is a Shaman, a strange magic using creature of unknown origins.

His assailants were what appeared to be schoolkids. One was a Goomba boy wearing what appeared to be a newspaper boy's hat. Another was a Koopa girl wearing a long white skirt and had a lilies behind her ears. The leader of the threesome was a short Bandit boy wearing their trademark smiley mask along with a backpack and a red bandana around his head.

The Bandit ran over to the Merlon-ish kid and swiped a leather book out of the boy's hand which made him squeak in surprise. The Bandit then said "You still think you can use magic huh nerd?" He spat while his friends pointed and laughed at him. The poor kid stood up and tried to correct him by trying to say n a nervous voice.

"It's Merla-"

"I know your name nerdie boy!" Then the the other two replied with "Your so wimpy!" and "Magic doesn't exist loser!" The boy looked like He wanted to cry. He then tried to charge at the Bandit in a attempt to grab the leather book. However, the bully then held the book out of his reach and started taunting Him as he desperately tried to grab the book.

"HAHAHA! You can't grab it!" "You're such a teachers pet!" "The entire class hates you!" The Bandit then said "Why don't you go cry to your mommy and daddy?" he paused then said "Oh I forgot! They're _dead_! HAHAHA!" The Bandits lackeys started chanting "TEACHERS PET! TEACHERS PET! TEACHERS PET!" they started chanting. The robed child then started to cry a river of tears while the bullies kept chanting.

I was starting to get sick and tired of this horribly mean children and I think Mario was too. "Mario, I'll deal with this." I said with confidence, something I usually lack. Mario looked at me with bewilderment and asked "Are you sure?" I nodded "Yeah, I'll meet you at the castle later. Tell Peach that too!" he nodded and ran back to Peach, explained everything, Then they

started towards the castle and just before they left, Duss looked at me and made that stupid face from earlier. So once again, I made the same ugly mug back. He didn't even bother with me after that. He just left.

I then turned around to _still_ see that Merlon-ish kid _still_ being picked on by that Bandit waving his leather book around and taunting him._'They can't see me'_ I thought as I noticed their backs were facing me. I then snuck up behind them and looked at the boy. He saw me behind these brats and the crying stopped as he saw me and smiled. I winked back to show that I was helping him. The bullies stopped chanting when they saw the small but coy grin on our friends face. "What? What's so funny? I have your book remember?" the Bandit bully said as he waved the book around in the air. While he was waving it, I snatched it out of his hand and started to wave it around in the air in a mocking sort of way.

The bullies turned around and saw me waving the book around. "Hey! That's our book! Give it back!" the Bandit screamed as he tried to reach the book while Merlon boy behind him was starting to laugh a little. I decided to mess with these little buggers for a moment, teach them a lesson. "HAHAHA! It's _my_ book now! And you can't reach it! I mocked in a similar way the bullies did. The Merlon boy was laughing quite a bit now. The Bullies on the other hand, well the Bandit was brimming red in anger. "Who are you?" he spat I put the book away in the backpack and struck a pose and said "I'm-a-Luigi! Number one!" That quote was my trademark saying to earn sponsors during the 2nd Mario Kart Tournament. It definitely worked like a charm.

"Tch...I know what you are...your one of those fungus freaks from the Mushroom Kingdom!" Oh _great_. Not only this kid is a rude cantankerous bugger, He is racist too. What a idiot, I'm from Brooklyn, not the Mushroom Kingdom! "Well since you won't give that book back and you are so mean to me, the great Clyde, I'll just have to take it from you!"

His buddies then jumped and pinned me down, while Clyde grabbed the Gaddpack and ran away Into the city while calling "Run guys!" His followers than released their grip on me and ran off into the city. "Hey! Get back here you little-!" I couldn't finish because in my clumsiness, I tripped on my own feet and fell on the smooth sidewalk again. All I could do was pound my fist on the ground in anger, as my face will probably be imprinted onto the sidewalk permanently.

"Mister, are you okay?" I felt someone poke me to see if I was fine. It was probably the Merlon kid. I then picked myself up off the ground to see lots of green everywhere. I saw it was just my hat in my face. I propped it back onto my head and sat up against the fountain in the town square, to see lots of fading in and out robed boys at my exact level of height. "I'm a bit dizzy, but I'm fine." I assured the boy. We were silent for what felt like a few minutes. _'The boy was probably waiting for me to recover'_.

I stood up and said "I'm feeling better now". I announced. The boy then started twiddling his thumbs then said. "Th-th-thanks for what you did" he spoke quietly. He then looked up at me. "M-m-my name's-s Merlandon."

When I looked at him, I saw a faint ghostly outline of a Shaman woman wearing long beautiful spring green robes, and long straight green hair and she was holding a gemstone heart with a familiar symbol on it, the kingdom's royal insignia. The woman smiled at my with her kindly forest green eyes peeking from her hooded face.

"Mister, what's wrong?" That snapped me back into reality. I saw Merlandon staring at me with curiosity. I looked up to see the lady apparition was gone. I looked around nearby to see nothing. I thought I was just seeing things so I responded with "It's nothing Merlandon." I then reached down and shook his small hand "Im-a-Luigi!" I introduced myself to him. I was then curious, why was this kid being picked on in the first place? He seems too kind to be one to pick a fight. "Why were those bullies picking on you exactly anyway?" I asked, worried for this young boy's welfare.

Merlandon started to twiddle his thumbs again and looked up at me like he was getting scolded. "I-I-I am usually pushed around because of my s-short height a-and because I-I do good i-in class." He stuttered out. S-s-since I've d-done so w-well, the whole c-class thinks I'm...I'm...a teachers pet" He finished for me. I can sympathize. I was bullied a lot when I was in school too. Of course, Mario wouldn't allow anything bad happen to me, so he stood up for me most of the time. He got too many detentions to count. Make a wild guess why?

"I understand your predicament, Merlandon. I was bullied in school too" I patted him on the back. I then remembered something. Those brats still have my Gaddpack! They also have the book too! "I almost forgot! We need to get my stuff back! Your book too Merlandon!" I exclaimed. Merlandon's

peering yellow eyes widened. "I need to get the book back! That book is an ancient spell book handed down to me from generations to generations! Its one of a kind! He explained to me. I nodded in understanding. "Then we'll get our stuff together! Let's go Merlandon!"

"O-okay! I'll join you for a while! I-i-it sounds a b-bit fun!"

**The young and unconfident Shaman Merlandon joined the party!**

**Merlandon's Ability: a primer!**

**Merlandon is a very knowledgeable young boy and can brief Luigi on the area he's in when you press Y!**

**Example: "This is Fountain Plaza. It's the centerpiece of Pastolon. Which makes it a crossroads of sorts. This place holds the necessities for everybody with Forge's Forge, Dudley's Emporium, Drop On Inn, and possibly many more!"**

**Merlandon can also assist in battle with his astral attack Star Shot! Plus, he can get enemy info with his Insight ability!**

"Okey-dokey Merlandon!, lets go get our stuff back!" I was about to leave when I felt something vibrating in my back pocket. My DS Fright! Those brats didn't take it! I pulled it out of my pocket. Merlandon's eyes shone with immense curiosity.

"W-wow! What is that Mr. Luigi?! I've never seen anything like it!" I showed it to him. "This is a invention a friend made for me. It allows me to contact him from pretty much anywhere and it keeps track of our inventory, our status, and mostly anything important. But it hasn't done anything like this before." I explained to Merlandon who's eyes sparkled with amazement. "Wooow! Its like the Communication Charm but only ten times better!" He gave me a look of envy.

Communication Charm? What? Oh well. Anyways, I opened it up to see a message across the screen.

_New party member! Registration required! You can now access the Party Menu!_

The DS Fright shifted between Status Menu to Party Menu. Where it showed a slot with a empty picture, a HP meter, a fist meter, and a diamond meter.

_Luigi, please register your new party member! Enter gender._

"Woooooow! That is soooo cool! It wants to add me to your DS Fright!" Merlandon fawned over the device.

I chose "Male" on the touch screen.

_Please enter his name._

A alphabetic menu appeared. "Merlandon, how do you spell your name?" I asked.

"M-E-R-L-A-N-D-O-N. It's spelt exactly how it sounds" he answered, while looking at the DS Fright's screen. I typed it out on the touch screen with a small plastic pen like thing.

_Now commencing full body scan. Please stand back and aim the camera scanner towards Merlandon._

Merlandon, hearing this, stepped back about eight steps. A small camera extended from the top half of my DS. A green scanning light aimed at Merlandon, then scanned through Merlandon's cloaked body.

_Scan complete. Age: 9 Height: 3'07 feet tall. Weight: 35 Ibs. Approx. Species: Shaman. Element: Normal. Stats: HP: 10 Attack: 1-2 Defense: 0_

_Registration complete. Welcome to the group Merlandon!_

A small 3D model of Merlandon appeared. Along with his stats, his field ability, and his battle moves.

"...This device is seriously rendering me speechless" Merlandon spoke up. Then became silent once again. "...This is amazing! Nothing like this is really anywhere in Torshire!" Merlandon happy spazzed. I could only laugh. This guy was adorable. I wouldn't be surprised if people would want to pinch his cheeks or hug him.

At that moment. The DS Fright's phone ring tone rang off, surprising Merlandon. "What is that?" he asked, shaken. "Its the ring tone that plays whenever somebody is calling me." I explained. Merlandon nodded in understanding. "Interesting..." was all he said as I answered the call button to see E. Gadd. With a frown.

"Luigi, sonny, What happened to the Gaddpack?" He asked with a low tone of voice to show he wasn't happy that I lost the Gaddpack. Wait...how did he know I lost it? "I was mugged by thieving brats who were picking on my new friend Merlandon here." I passed the DS Fright over to Merlandon so he could introduce himself.

"Hello there sonny! My name is Professor Elvin Gadd! Nice to meet you!" He introduced. Merlandon was shaking like a leaf. He was scared to introduce himself. "H-h-h-h-h-hel-l-l-l-lo-o-o" was all he could stutter out.

"a bit nervous young boy? I don't bite. It's okay" Gadd assured. Merlandon nodded a little, then passed the DSF back to Luigi. "Gadd, how did you know I lost the Gaddpack?" I raised a brow. "It has a security camera on it in case of thefts like what just happened. And by the looks of it, Clyde still has it with him! I'll mark the location on your map! Okay im sending coordinates. Okay you have the location. You better hurry Luigi!" He gave me a rundown of ANOTHER feature of his inventions.

"W-was that the man who made the DS Fright?" He stuttered out. I nodded. "Gadd is an incredibly smart man. He has invented lots of things. About when I was 3 years old he was a Thwomp researcher. But about a few years after that he abandoned that research and started researching ghosts" I summarized Gadd for Merlandon. "That's really cool! Do you believe ghosts exist?" he asked me with a whisper.

"It's a looooooong story." Was all I could say. "Anyways, lets go get our stuff back! They ran through the East Exit right?" He nodded. I ran over to the exit and motioned my hand for him to follow. He followed.

I ran down the street the bullies escaped to with my Shaman friend keeping up behind me.

I then entered a market street filled with shops selling fruits and well grown vegetable-crops. Other stalls were selling merchandise such as fancy pottery with interesting patterns, or special charm necklaces with little carvings of a creature on them or intricate rugs at one stall. "Bread! Get your delicious and healthy whole wheat bread here! Only 12 Coins!" A Paratroopa advertised. "Delicious crunchy Apples here! Grown to their prime! 10 for 30 Coins! A bargain 10 for one price deal!" Another Koopa advertised too. This part of the capital was overcrowded. There were too many people attempting to buy whatever they wanted here.

Merlandon looked incredibly nervous for a moment. Merlandon looked at me. "C-c-can I hold your hand? P-please?" Well I can see why he asked that. He was probably about 3'05 in height, and based on what I know about Shamans, the tallest they would ever get is about 5 feet high. The poor kid is probably nervous about getting separated from me. "Okay" I replied as I reached down and held his small hand and walked into the crowd of people.

_'Hmm...How should I start? I guess I can ask someone.' _I thought. Maybe a shopkeeper? I walked through over to a Koopa man holding a chef's knife and chopping off the stems from some turnips and throwing the stems into a barrel behind him. "Excuse me mister...?" I got his attention. "Romano." He introduced himself "Mr. Romano, have you seen a Bandit kid-" He answered my question with "Let me guess, Your a tourist from the Mushroom Kingdom and you got robbed by the Killer Kids who just happened to run by my shop and steal some of my stock? Am I right?" He looked at me.

I was surprised. He took the words right out of my mouth. "I'm not surprised. The Killer Kids take from anybody from anywhere. More specifically folk from the Mushroom Kingdom." He explained to me. But he continued "Are you going after those brats?" I nodded. Romano took a deep breath. "The Killer Kids only give something back unless you give something better in return."

I wondered, what could I give for the Gaddpack and Merlandon's Book?" Romano saw my puzzled expression and smiled "I know the solution to your problem. Clyde likes anything gold more than anything. I'm sure you want to save your money, So I know a guy who will help you. Go see Forge at the Metalsmith's. He knows how to deal with them." I nodded and was about to leave with Merlandon in tow.

"Oh! The Metalsmith's is at the Fountain Square okay?" He almost forgot to tell me where the Metalsmith's was. "Cm'on Merlandon!" I tugged his hand a little and he followed me back out of to crowd and back through the stone archway into Fountain Plaza.

I didn't see the Metalsmith's immediately as I re-entered Fountain Plaza. All I saw was some people talking mainly about the Princess and her arrival here with Me, Mario _and _that overgrown fungus. Anyway, I saw the Metalsmith's right across the plaza at a corner building. I ran over to hit with Merlandon still holding onto my hand. _'I guess he still feels uncomfortable'_ I mused. _'Maybe it's because-'_

SMACK!

"Ouch!" I held my head in dull pain. While in my thoughts I didn't see the Metalsmith's hanging roof sign in front of me and I happened to walk right into it. "Mr. Luigi, are you okay?" A worried Merlandon asked me. I raised my right hand in reassurance while I had my left rubbing my forehead, where I had hit the sign off of. "I'm fine" I reassured again. Merlandon nodded as I got up and smacked the sign in anger, which caused it to swing around and around on its bar hinge making a rusty squeaky noise as it swung. I tried to open the shop door, but it was locked. I saw a note on the door I bent over a bit so I could read it.

_Gone for lunch, I will be back at 1:00 P.M. Sorry for any inconveniences._

_ ~Metalsmith Forge_

_P.S. By "Forge" I meant my name, not as in the shop's name._

_P.P.S. Forge is a loser!_

_ ~Clyde_

"Great, looks like Clyde was being rude to Forge!" I exclaimed to my friend who just looked at the ground. I suddenly got an idea. a devious grin formed on my face. "Merlandon?" I said to get his attention. He looked up at me with his forlorn eyes. "Y-yes Mr. Luigi?" he piped. "Do you have a pencil or any pen on you?" He gave me a puzzled look. "What's a pencil? Or a pen?" He asked me. _'Huh? How could he not know about pencils and-'_ I realized. This town is like it's from Medieval Times. There were no such thing as pencils and pens, only quills! I asked my question again, in the proper way.

"Nevermind, Do you have a writing quill?" His eyes brightened up. "Y-yes, do you need it for something?" I held my hand out. "Could I borrow it for a moment?" Merlandon then reached into his robes and pulled out a long bird feather with a sharp tip and a small inkwell with "Pure Blooper Ink" written on a label."Sure." was his only reply as I unscrewed the cap on the inkwell and dipped the tip of the feather into the murky black liquid. I held the quill in my left hand and wrote on Clyde's note, fixing it for him. It now says instead:

"All done!" I said with a smile. I pulled the note off the door and showed it to Merlandon. His dull eyes turned into happy curves as he laughed at what I wrote over top of Clyde's rude message. I tacked the note back on the door and gave Merlandon his quill and inkwell back, which he somehow was able to keep in his robes. "Anyways, if Forge is out for lunch, we will have to do something else in the meantime" My small friend nodded in agreement. I suddenly heard a loud rumbling noise, so I looked around nearby to see nothing. I heard it again, I looked down to where I heard it to see a sheepish Merlandon.

"S-sorry, I haven't had lunch yet." I just smiled. "I felt hungry myself so we are in the same boat." I then had a great idea. "Why don't we get lunch right now?" His eyes brightened up and he nodded. He then tugged my hand and pointed to the west exit. "I know where we can get something for us Mr. Luigi" I nodded. "Sounds great. Lead the way." I told him he walked ahead of me and waved his hand, beckoning me to follow. I followed him in tow into Fountain Plaza's western exit.

Just as Luigi and Merlandon left for Western Pastolon, The Killer Kids, Clyde, Jared, and Melissa entered Fountain Plaza while reveling in their recent thieving success. "HAHAHA! That arse didn't know what hit him when I tackled him right guys?" His friends were laughing with him as they passed the Metalsmith's Forge. Clyde saw that the note was still on the door but he saw something different about the notes message. His message looked different. He ran up to the door and pulled the tacked message off and read a message that made him steaming mad.

_P.P.S. I suck! Also Luigi is number one! And he is soooo awesome! Also I wanna hug Merlandon cuz he's awesome too!_

_ ~Clyde_

…...

…...

_**LUIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_

Merlandon took me to the Aqueduct District, definitely the quaint part of Pastolon. It's name comes from the Aqueduct at the beginning of the canal flowing through the district. It also looks like this district is a resort area for people on vacations Because it has dining restaurants, hotels, and much more on the boardwalk by the canal. Merlandon took my to a place called "The Italian Goomba".

It was a Italian cuisine restaurant part hotel run by a Goomba with a fancy stereotypical curly mustache. He was holding a one-sided contest if someone had a shinier and more fancier mustache than him he would give a discount for all foods and hotel stays for the rest of his life.

I mean, All we wanted was some nice, Italian cuisine. But of course, the mushroom world never works in your favor.

Well, lets just say that things don't ever go the way you want them to.

So this is what happened...

_15 minutes earlier..._

"Wait...are you pitting me against this Goomba because of my 'stache?" I exclaimed to Merlandon as we were standing in front of "The Italian Goomba". "His name is Fettuccine, and he won't stop talking about his 'Superior 'Stache' as what he calls it until someone comes and beats him." Merlandon explained. "I saw how shiny and fancy-ish your stache is and we _are_ hungry. _And_, I don't really have money So..." He trailed off.

"I get it. If I win we won't have to pay so much for the gourmet cuisine right?" His only response at that moment was a nod. So I walked over to the swinging doors and pushed them open. A small bell rung and got a Koopa door guy wearing a tuxedo was holding a logbook for reserved people who would come and go to this restaurant.

"Good afternoon, Tall Green Gent, do you have a reservat-" He didn't finish because he saw my 'stache. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "GOOD LORD! We have competition!" He then ran towards a Blue Shy Guy running a small bar with four stools along the bar. "Shylar! We have nose warmer competition! Get Fettuccine!"

This proclamation got some customer's attention. They all did a double take when the saw my shiny smooth "nose warmer" that took years to get to the way it is now. Some others kept talking for a moment until they saw what everyone was gawking at. I was starting to get extremely uncomfortable with all the people giving me their attention.

"Huh Koopryan, what are you talking abou-" The Blue Shy Guy running the bar in the back corner saw my mustache then ran over to the kitchen doors, and stuck his head in the kitchen. "Fettuccine, you gotta get out here! You have 'stache competition!"

He was about to go back to his post when the revolving kitchen doors flung open and sent him flying. In his place was a Goomba wearing an apron, and a chef's toupee. True to Merlandon's explanation, he has a marvelous mustache ending in long perfect curls on both sides. "WHY IS-A-MY-RESURANT SO QUIET?! WHERE IS-A-MY COMPETITION TO MY SUPERIOR 'STACHE?!" He bellowed as he looked around his entire restaurant until his eyes fell on me. He was utterly wordless as he ran over to me and just stared at my mustache. I was really sweating now. There were too many, no _far_ too many people staring at me.

"I-I-I-I...I CANNOT-A-BELIEVE IT!" The short brown chef exclaimed in a deafening voice. My, and probably Merlandon's ears were broken at this point. Merlandon was flinching from all the silent stares as Fettuccine fell on his back onto the polished floor and stuttered "I...HAVE LOST...MY-A-SUPERIOR 'STACHE...HAS FALLEN..." he then passed out right on the floor.

It was painfully silent all around the room as a tense and long quiet filled the air as I stood in front of all the baffled customers with a gun shy Merlandon, who now was hiding behind my legs in fear of the never ending stares all around. Now I wanted to really hide behind Merlandon at this point.

…...

…...

…...

"WINNER!"

The entire restaurant erupted into cheers at hearing this and they surrounded me and Merlandon in a cheering, ecstatic mob of happiness. Some people held their hands out for shaking in congrats, which I accepted to show my somewhat gratefulness while some of the kids being held by their parents or some random people tried to feel my smooth 'stache. _'This was something Mario should have won, not me!' _I'll be completely honest, I absolutely hate it when someone touches my silky smooth 'stache. Mostly because it took months to get it this way, and when Mario ruined it, I put him in the hospital. No joke. After that he never did any form of pranks or jokes to me that involved my stache'. All this touchy-feely stuff with my 'stache is really unnerving. This is why I wish Mario had won instead! His mustache is more well known anyways.

"LUIGI!"

Speak of the devil.

All my fans turned and looked towards the elegant glass doors to see my shorter but older brother Mario standing there, with an angry expression written over his face. "What have you been doing bro? You had me worried!" I could only feel sheepish at the moment. I had only intended to just help my little buddy but when little shat Clyde stole the Gaddpack I had to find a way to get it back, sending me on this mini adventure right now.

"Sorry bro, my Gaddpack was stolen by those little brats and-"

"FRAUD!"

I was cut off by Fettuccine, who had woken up and I think just accused me of being a cheat. "M-Me?" I asked with a gulp and pointed to myself. The short chef ran over to Mario and tackled him, which did nothing as Mario held his place. "THIS MAN TRIED TO BEAT MY-A-'SATCHE BEFORE GREENIE DID! HE JUST TRIED TO DO IT BY DRESSING UP IN A DUMB COUNTERFEIT SUIT OF GREENIE! WELL GUESS-A-WHAT FAKER? YOUR TOO LATE! GET HIM!" Screamy Chef proclaimed as Mario freaked out and ran when the Staff brought out rolling pins, pizza paddles, and even frying pans!

"Lets get him!" A Mouser customer pointed, which turned the crowed into a angry mob of people that wanted Mario's head for "Faking" Me! "N-no don't attack Mari...o" the cooks and the head chef plus the customer mob already left after Mario before I could finish my plea that fell upon deaf ears. I sighed and sat down at a clothed table. All I could do was hope that Mario escapes the angry mob. I wiped sweat from by head, relieved that there were long gone, but after the wrong person.

Oh well, me and Merlandon are safe I guess...

Wait...where is Merlandon?

I stood up and looked around the large restaurant just to see empty cloth tables, some having dishes half eaten, or just plain empty plates with remains of a cuisine. I saw photos hanging along the fine wood walls, some of loud mouth Fettuccine in various events with him smiling with his fancy curly 'stache looking quite amazing, another was scenes of water canals and a leisure ride in a gondola with a pole man guiding the boat along.

Another picture has the staff and what year it was. The most recent picture had the Blue Shy Guy that was running the register, The Koopa door guy with the customer log, two Bob-omb waitress's that looked like twins. A Boo, Goomba, and a Paratroopa cooks, and last but not least, Fettuccine. I was so into the pictures I forgot about Merlandon! I was about to check near the door when I saw a framed picture that said "Most Valued Customer" and it showed a familiar face; Merlandon himself. "Huh! That's why he took me here!" I mused. I guess Merlandon is a good friend of Fettuccine's.

Anyways, back on track. I checked the white tiled kitchen to see that it was a little messy. With the occasional food spill on some counters or some bits of food itself. The sink was overflowing with dirty dishes and cruddy water while a steam washer machine beside it had a recently steamed load of clean dishes and utensils. The pantry in the corner was full of bags of flour, salt, sugar was what was mainly what was in there. But all in all, nobody was in the kitchen. Okay, where the heck is Merlandon?

I sat back down at a table and thought of any possible places Merlandon went. I checked the entrance, this dining area, the kitchen, nearly everywhere except...

The Washroom.

I saw the two washroom doors across the room with "Gentlemen" on the left and "Ladies" on the right.

Of Course, I went into the Mens Washroom to find a sanitary washroom with three urinals, three sinks, two hand towel dispensers, and four stalls. One of them happened to have the 'Occupied' sign on it, meaning someone was in there, most likely Merlandon considering everybody else ran after Mario.

"Merlandon, are you in here?" I spoke to whoever was in the stall while knocking on it. I had no response from the stall whatsoever. For a second, I thought it was one of those pranks where someone locked the stall then crawled out from underneath it and walked away, while leaving their shoes to make it look like someone is here. But when I bent over to the ground to see, I saw familiar forest green curly toe shoes.

"Merlandon, are you okay?" I asked, now worried that he's not responding. It was still silent, well, for a moment. He spoke after a few minutes.

"...A-a-are the people g-gone?" He asked with a shaky voice. I was washed with relief. "Yes Merlandon, the crowd is gone. No more worries" I assured to my friend in the stall. It was silent for a moment again, but Merlandon spoke up. "A-are you s-sure?" He sounded very unsure.

"Seriously bud, its completely empty. Everybody went after my bro Mario thinking he was a copy fraud of me" I reassured him. It was completely silent once again until I heard a clicking sound, and "Occupied" changed to a green "Vacant" and the door opened and Merlandon stumbled out of the stall and shuffled his robes back into a comfortable position for his liking.

"T-that was scary! T-t-too many people." Merlandon stuttered with a shudder. I patted his back. "Its okay, they aren't here anymore. They thought Mario was copying me to win and now they're out for him!" I explained to him. All he did was sorta walk out of the bathroom and nervously scanned the entire restaurant for any person. He sighed in relief. "Whew, I would've gone insane from the stares!" Merlandon took a deep breath and let it go.

"IM-A-BAAAAAACCCCK!" a loud accented voice exclaimed, which made Merlandon jump at least 40 feet into the air in freight and made me jump behind the nearest table in defense against whoever sacred the heck out of us. Of course, that loudmouth voice belonged to Fettuccine.

"SHUT UUUUUUUP!" That _OTHER_ voice which I'm starting to absolutely loathe at this point made me go deaf for _10 YEARS_ to come now for sure belonged to that hero wannabe Duss, obviously jealous that Fettuccine has a louder voice than him so he screamed for him to shut up as you can see. That was sarcasm if you didn't notice.

I brightened up when I saw Mario and Princess Peach walk into the restaurant behind Fettuccine and his staff of people that work for him. "Bro!" I jumped out from behind the table and hugged him. "It's okay Luigi, It's okay" he patted my back as I felt like crying a river. I saw Duss roll his black eyes and give a look of disgust at this scene. I ignored him. I was too happy for him to be a dumb killjoy.

"Woah! Duss! What happened?" I saw Duss in front of me. He had dirt all over him, plus some creases on him. He The top part of him was limp from a bad crease. He reeked of gunpowder. By the looks of things, he was attacked by a Bob-omb.

"Don't. Ask!" was all he grounded out of his teeth.

"So bro, how did you...you know...survive Fettuccine?" I asked after hesitating. Mario was not the one to answer, rather, it was Fettuccine. "Your brother gave me the slip at-a-first" He started. I nodded and asked him to continue. "But when I-a-encountered him again..."

_Flashback_

_Mario peered out from behind a small red brick building so see if his coast was clear. Unfortunately, it wasn't. "Red faker dead ahead boss!" A Koopa chef pointed out while pointing to where he was hiding. "Oh no!" Mario exclaimed and started to run for the Fountain Plaza area near the castles front gate._

"_YOU CANNOT-A-RESIST FRAUD! YOU WILL FALL TO MY NEAR SUPERIOR 'STACHE!" Fettuccine exclaimed as he chased the plumber in red to Fountain Plaza, where Mario was cornered in between two buildings. "SAY YOUR PRAYERS FAKER!"_

_Mario was really freaking out at this point. He was cornered and had nowhere to run and no chance of survival. So he tried to negotiate. "But I'm not-a-fraud! Luigi is-a-my bro! I would never-" Mario tried, but could not finish. He was silenced. "Pah, EXCUSES! YOU? HIS BROTHER?! YOU LIE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Fettuccine then snapped his fingers, which signaled a Koopa holding a pizza paddle to come closer. "FINISH HIM!" Fettuccine ordered. The Koopa, afraid of the midget mushroom's wrath, started to raise his pizza paddle, which made Mario close his eyes and wait for the coming pain._

"_What is going on here!?"_

_The pain never came._

_Mario squinted open an eye to see His own damsel in distress being his own hero. She was standing behind the angry staff with her gloved hands on her hips and Duss beside her with a hand on his sword handle, ready in case of any trouble._

_The entire staff turned and saw the rather irate princess and her determined bodyguard and backed down. Well, all of them did except their very own head chef and loud mouth, Fettuccine. "WHATTYA WANT?!" Fettuccine screamed. Duss, appalled by his rude behavior stepped up to him. "How dare you disrespect the fair princess of the Mushroom Kingdom herself!" Duss scowled and pulled out his rapier from its sheath and pointed it at them. Fettuccine then backed down slowly._

"_That man in red just so happens to be the great hero Mario! Hardly a fraud!" Peach explained. The entire staff then looked at Mario, then back to Peach. They all stared at each other for what felt like hours. Until Fettuccine spoke up. "Meh, we don't know him!" This made Mario face fault. "Still, Mario is not a fake in any sort of way!" Peach insisted. Fettuccine rolled his eyes. "Oh really? Then _why_ is he dressed in RED LIKE THE DARN GREEN WINNER?!" Fettuccine yelled with his lungs in a questioning tone. Duss was starting to get really steamed with this guy._

"_You really want to get in deep trouble don't you? Princess happens to be the goddaughter of King Almardis himself!" The entire kitchen staff gasped. "G-goddaughter!?" "Of h-h-his highness himself?!" some of them stuttered out. Peach narrowed her eyes. "Yes. And by my order in his stead, release Mario!" They didn't do anything. "_**Now**_" Peach ordered. Fettuccine heard the venom in her voice. "You heard her! Release...him" He spoke with distaste. The entire crew moved out of the way and let Mario walk out of the dead end. Mario wiped the sweat that formed on his brow with his arm._

"_Princess, I owe you." Mario breathed out. Duss put his rapier away and crossed his arms. "And?" was all he said. Mario groaned inwardly. "Yes you too Duss." Fettuccine walked over to Mario. "My apologies. I will make things up for-a-you. But I must admit, Your 'stache is quite grand, no?" Fettuccine admired while Mario just scratched the back of his head and smiled. "But of course, It's no match for MY SUPERIOR 'STACHE!" Mario facefaulted again while Fettuccine let out a bellowing laugh. "BE QUIET!" Duss screamed. This just made Fettuccine angry. "NO YOU SHUT UP YOU FUNGUS WEED!" Fettuccine dissed his twig thin height._

_Duss made a angry frowny face. "...MIDGET BROWNIE!" He retorted._

" _DUMB BLUE GIANT SHORTY!" Fettuccine seethed._

"_MR. CAN'T DISS WORTH HECK!" Duss shoved the small chef._

"_YOUR ONE TO TALK! UGLY TOADLY!" Fettuccine headbonked Duss in the gut._

"_YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE YOU SOON TO BE PANCAKE!" DUSS SCREAMED- ahem! - screamed with his lungs._

"_I DID YOU STUPID EXTREMELY DUMB OVERGROWN MUSHROOM OF A-"_

"_STOOOOOOOP!"_

_The two loudmouths of this chapter-_

A wall shattered somewhere in between the reader and the fanfiction.

_-looked over to the red hero. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"_

_They both screamed an incredible ear-shattering yell that blew Mario's hat right off his head and frazzled Mario's hair. Mario's cheeks were blown back, showing his pearly whites while his cheek skins was flapping in the wind. The scream would of drenched Mario in their own saliva, but that's too disgusting for this fanfiction._

The wall between reality and the fanfiction crumbled even more.

_Mario was on the ground from being blown away by the extreme question. His hair was frazzled straight behind his head and his hat was hanging off the top of a lamppost. Mario lied there for a moment._

"_Well Fat Man?" Duss asked again. Mario was silent for a moment. "...You know what?" Mario finally spoke. He hesitated for a moment. "...I'm not owing you back anymore" he finished. Duss wasn't happy with this. "Why not?" he spoke. Mario was lying there for a moment, then spoke up once again._

"_...Because _**you**_ owe me some crease ointment." Mario spoke as he tried to stand up. Duss scoffed. "Crease Ointment? You look perfectly-" As soon as Mario stood up straight, his top half hung down limply in front of his lower half. He had a crease horizontally through his stomach. Duss wanted to laugh his arse off, but if he did that, he would probably end up worse than Mario._

"_Weeeeell...heheh...I'll...go get it" Duss slowly spoke with a sheepish tone, then ran off to find the local pharmacist.. "You better!" Mario said, trying to straighten himself up, but failed. Peach gasped then ran over to Mario and straightened him up, only to fall back in front of Mario's lower half._

_A red Bob-omb waitress with a ponytail wick and a small heart shaped wind up key came out of the crowd and came out of the group and offered a bottle That said "Crease Cream" "Hey guy. I have some. take it." Mario weakly reached for it and grabbed it. "Thank you...um..miss...?" He couldn't finish. "Mia's the name guy!" She introduced herself. "I'm happy that the loud mouth guy left. He was annoying! Blew my ears off he did!" She told Mario. Mario was busy rubbing the Crease Cream cream where the crease was formed and it started to fade away._

"_Whew! Thank you Mia! I feel great!" Mario spoke while stretching his arms. Mia just smiled. "No prob guy! When that guy gets back I'm gonna pound the heck outta that jerk!" She proclaimed with a fire in her eyes. Mario shook his head. "You don't have to do that, really." He tried to convince. She shook her head._

"_No can do! That jerk acts like he's the boss when he's not. I'm not gonna let some fungus stinkwad push some guy We almost killed around! I'll teach him a lesson in pain!" as soon as she finished, Duss came out from the eastern exit._

"_Hey Fat Man! I got your stupid- OMYGEEZ!" His eyes bugged, then he ran back through the exit. What did he see? He saw an angry lit red Bob-omb girl speeding to him with a trail of flames behind her._

"_C'MERE STINKWAD! YOU'LL WANT THAT MEDICNE FOR YOURSELF IN A SECOND!"_

"_HAHAHA!" "GO GET 'EM MIA!" "DUDE GONE MAN, DUDE GONE!" "WOOHOO!" All of Mia's co-workers cheered her on. They didn't like Duss either. All everybody could hear was screams, smacking, crashes, and lots of explosions coming from the East Market entrance._

"_...AND LEARN YOUR LESSON FUNGUS IDIOT!" Then Duss suddenly came flying back into the Fountain Plaza covered from head to toe in soot and had many scratches and had creases all over him to prove he had been folded up all over him. He just stood still for a few seconds, then he fell flat on the ground._

_Mario slowly tippy toed his way over to him. "...uhh...you okay?" He asked sheepishly. Duss lied there for a few seconds, then spoke. "...go away..." was his reply. Mario inched away from him. "...I'll take that as a no?" Mario asked again. Duss just growled. Mia came back from the East Exit smiling like she won the lottery._

"_Hay guy! Here's your medicine! You forgot it earlier!" She then tossed the medicine bottle on Duss who just ignored her while still groaning._

"HAHAHA! That sounded funny!" Merlandon laughed. This made me laugh too. Duss started seething behind me. "You shut up short stuff!" He barked to Merlandon, who was tearing up now. He started to cry. "Not funny now huh!" Duss retorted with a grin. Peach gave a glare.

"Duss! That wasn't nice!" Peach scolded. "He was laughing at the story! Not at you!" She scolded further while waking up to Merlandon and knelling in from of him. "It's okay little guy. Don't cry" She calmed Merlandon down then hugged him. His waterworks stopped, but he didn't really move a muscle. He went ridged from fear.

"..."

"AWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Merlandon screamed.

He broke from Preach and ran behind Luigi and hugged Luigi's legs. "W-w-who are you?! Your s-s-scary!" Luigi help m-me!" The little Shaman bawled some more tears. Fettuccine now had fire in his eyes. First the loudmouth pushed him around, then got a beating from one of his workers, obviously didn't learn his lesson, and now picking on who would probably be his second son if he had one.

"You stupid, SELF CENTERED IDIOTIC TOAD!" He spat. Duss turned to him. "What did I do know shorty?" He tried to look innocent. "YOU HURT MY FRIEND'S FEELINGS AND NOT ONLY THAT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS PROBLEMS!" Fettuccine screamed. Duss stepped back. "So? What about it?! He deserved it anyways!" Merlandon cried even further. While Peach was saddened from his crying and Mario didn't know what to do. Luigi was trying to calm his friend at his feet down.

"Merlandon please! Don't cry!" Luigi plead while Merlandon had already formed a puddle of tears on the marble floor. "YOU STUPID, ARROGANT, ARSE! YOU SHOULD DESERVE MORE BURNS AND CREASES THAN WHAT MIA GAVE YOU! I SPIT UPON YOU!" Fettuccine spit some saliva on Duss' shoe.

Duss didn't care. He still thought this midget was a fool. "OH MAN UP! YOUR CRYING BECAUSE OF AN INSULT!? GROW UP BRAT!" Duss screamed in Merlandon's face. Luigi couldn't take anymore of this nonsense. He ran and jumped right on Duss and crushed him underneath his carpenter shoes. He jumped again and again, sometimes doing a flip from the boost of the last jump.

When he was finished, Duss was crushed like an accordion spring in the floor. Luigi narrowed his eyes. "You deserve that. For mistreating me, mistreating Mario, and for purposefully making Merlandon cry. Your nothing but a idiot who misuses his own position for his own gain!" Luigi ranted, then picked up Merlandon and ran off somewhere into Pastolon.

Fettuccine walked over to the mushroom jerk pancake. He spit on him again "You deserved that. Now, good riddance!" He picked him up and fired him out onto the street like a Frisbee.

"AND NEVER RETURN TO MY RESTAURANT!"

Mario and Peach were worried. Not just for Merlandon but for Luigi. "Will Luigi come back?" Peach asked Mario. "I'm not sure Princess. Luigi has gotten tempermental with people before, But not angry enough to attack someone who makes him angry." Mario was his unsure reply. Fettuccine walked up to them.

"There is not much we can do though. We can only wait." He spoke. "Staff! Lets get back to work chop chop! We need to make a delicious dinner for our winner and his friends!" He ordered. The staff hastily got back into order to prepare dinner for everyone and clean up the rest of the place.

Luigi stopped at a small park that had a small fountain and some benches with lampshades and greenery everywhere. He set Merlandon down on the bench beside him. "Merlandon, are you better now?" Luigi asked. Merlandon was quiet for a moment. "...No, not really." Was his reply.

Luigi was now really concerned. Duss said something that hit a soft spot in Merlandon and he thought he was just scared of Peach like he was with new people. "Merlandon, can you tell me whats wrong?" He asked with worry. Merlandon looked up at Luigi. His eyes were a sad blue and were bleary with tears.

"You would know. Clyde was bugging me about it hours ago" He frowned even further.

Luigi remembered.

_Flashback_

"_Why don't you go home and cry to mommy and daddy? He advised with fake concern. "Oh I forgot! They're dead hahahaha!"_

_End flashback_

"Is...this about your parents I asked, scared of making Merlandon even more saddened. Merlandon sniffled and nodded solemnly. "Could...you tell me?" Luigi asked. Merlandon, from looks was really emotionally hurt from pain inside and really didn't want to tell him.

"Merlandon, you can't keep emotions bottled up. You have to tell somebody, and that somebody is me." I crossed my heart to show I was keeping this under wraps.

Merlandon was silent. "...It was when I was 4..."

**To Be Continued...**

**That's it! So after a misadventure, Luigi gained a friend in Merlandon to find out from him that he is a very emotionally disturbed person. Merlandon will explain more in this next coming chapter. Don't worry, It wont take as long as this chapter did! See you next time!**


End file.
